In My Veins
by blazingeyes
Summary: "Promises," her eyes glitter dangerously, and she tilts her head to the side, "are meant to be broken." ::JustinxAlex or Jalex:: Rated T for incest, profanity and mild sexual themes. Rating may go up. Set after season 4. ONGOING
1. Prologue

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WOWP OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

_**-Prologue-**_

And of course, right at that moment -heads up ladies and gentlemen, poetic justice is about to be _served_-… it starts to rain.

(Because that's what his life has become now, hasn't it? A fucking movie.)

Not even gradually, but in a sudden, torrential downpour. It drenches him from head to toe, and yet, ironically takes away nothing from him. Oh, how he wishes it would; the pain, the anger, the shame, the fear, the desperation, the hopelessness…and did he mention, the absolute fucking _pain_? Although, that would probably make sense if there were anything left to take.

For he is Justin- perfect son, perfect brother, perfect husband- and this is the last place he's supposed to be. He's always played it safe, lived by the book, worked harder than anybody else, persevered to excel at everything he does, and succeeded at that, too. Well, almost everything.

Now, stripped of everything that has ever meant anything to him, all he can do now is put his head in his soaking hands and wonder;

…_How the hell did I end up this way?_


	2. Ch 1- It was never over

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WOWP OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

_**Chapter 1-It was never over**_

_New York, 2013:_

"…You're _kidding _me!"

"…ALEX!"

"What? Who asked _you_ to sit across the table from me?"

"_Really, _Alex? Y-you spit your cereal all over my face and it's my fault?"

"Uh, _yeah_. Everything's your fault, Justin."

"…Oh, grow up, Alex."

For some unfathomable reason, those words cause a flicker of…something across her features. Before he can figure it out, however, her usual devil incarnate expression slips back into place and she's stuffing her face with _Cocoa Puffs_ again.

"But seriously," He shoots her a disapproving look as she talks with food in her mouth, "You actually managed to get her to agree to spend the _rest of her life _with _you?_" She chortles at the thought and effectively sends a few more bits of cereal flying out of her mouth, and onto his face.

He glares at her as he wipes his face with a napkin (again) and opens his mouth to reprimand her. She grins at him cheekily, waiting for it, _expecting _it. Only, it doesn't come because there's something rather disconcerting about that grin, that just somehow seems so wrong and so out of place and so…_not _Alex, that the words die at his lips and he stares at her blankly, trying to get a hold of himself. She stares at him for a moment, impassively. If she's unnerved by his apparent departure from the script, she doesn't show it. Instead, she shrugs and continues to shovel mouthfuls of cereal into her mouth, almost as if she were trying to block the words from coming out.

Cue awkward silence.

It feels like an entire lifetime has passed when she finally lets her spoon fall down with a clatter into her now empty cereal bowl. She glances up at him, and her already dark brown eyes look about ten shades darker than they ought to be.

"So…" she draws the monosyllable out in a calculated drawl, keeping her tone carefully flat "You're getting married."

It's more of a statement than a question and either way, there's really no answer to that so…yeah.

"You do know you're gonna lose your powers, Justin."

"Of course I know that! I…" he sighs heavily and looks away, "I _know_."

"I see."

She's not looking him in the eye, and he can't figure out which is worse; that dull, dead, glassy look or the red hot coals that had been burned into the back of his eyelids a moment ago. The atmosphere is heavy with…something, and he's starting to feel a Justin-style panic attack coming on for no reason, so without thinking, he blurts out,

"I love her, Alex."

Her head snaps up at these words, and her dark hair almost whips him in the face. Unable to control himself, he adds,

"…With all my heart."

Her bottom lip quivers for a fraction of a second, and then she presses her lips together and blinks once, as though acknowledging what he has just said. She stands up abruptly then, and his gaze follows her movements tensely. In that moment, clothed only in a skimpy white nightgown, bathed in morning light from the tinted glass windows, she looks small, pale and fragile; languid, limp, and lifeless. She casts down her eyes at him and her face clouds over with…

"I'd expect nothing less from you…_brother_."

The silence she leaves in her wake echoes louder than any music she's ever blared on the stereo.

* * *

He's barely conveyed the news, before he's engulfed in a smothering hug from his mom, who's already started making elaborate wedding plans in elaborate Spanish. Jerry pulls him aside after his mom has extracted almost every last detail out of him.

"Justin, I'm sure you know what this means-" He begins seriously.

"Yes, dad," He cuts in tersely. A look passes between them. Jerry sighs and smiles at his son in an odd way, and claps a hand on his shoulder,

"Well. You're growing up, son. I'm proud of you."

"…_**Oh, grow up, Alex."**_

"…Thanks, dad."

Another stiff smile, that doesn't quite reach his eyes. Jerry nods and walks away. Something catches in Justin's throat and stays there, constricting him, suffocating him…

* * *

She's blonde and tall and smart and funny and…_god, _she's beautiful. He still wonders how the hell someone like him got lucky enough to have someone as amazing as her. She smiles and leans in to kiss him and he closes his eyes and lets her. She's amazing and wonderful in every way and she loves him, for him. When he looks into her cerulean blue eyes, words like _Fate_ and _Destiny _float into his mind. He sometimes wondered if his dad ever regretted having to forgo his powers by marrying his mom, but now, with her hands in his hair and her taste on his tongue, he's (almost) able to convince himself that it's worth the sacrifice.

"_**I love her, Alex."**_

That's right. He's completely and irrevocably in love with Camelia Anton Rogers. And by some miracle, she loves him too. Nothing can ruin this. Nothing can tarnish this moment. Nothing can change this reality, _his _reality. He is going to marry the girl of his dreams, and nothing can stop him now. _Nothing _can-

"Justin!"

(Except maybe that.)

He pulls back, unsurprised and turns towards the source of the noise. She's got a hand on her hips and a bored expression plastered all over her face.

"Alex…" Cami smiles at her pleasantly, her fingers still tangled in his hair. Alex nods briefly in her direction and then turns around to lock her gaze with her brother's once more. Then there's a pause that's too long to be normal and too uncomfortable to be…_sisterly._ Cami looks back and forth between them in mild confusion and suspicion.

"Mom wants to talk to you guys about some wedding shit." She deadpans, in the end.

"Alex!" Justin glares at her in reflex, "…language."

"Sorry." She shrugs and turns to make an exit. "Whatever, just _go. _She's like, totally spazzing out right now."

"I'm on it." Says Cami reassuringly, ever the responsible, pouring oil on troubled waters, kind of person. (One of the many reasons he loves her so much.) She slips out of the room, giving Justin a quick kiss before she does, warning him to "be nice" to his baby sister.

Alex still has her back to him, but she hasn't left yet. He winces at the hostility in her demeanor and wonders if he should probably say something. Only, she beats him to it, like always.

"So, this is really happening, then."

"Alex-"

"Whatever. I don't even care anymore."

"Oh, yeah? Well, that would be more believable if your shoulders weren't shaking! Ooh, what's wrong, Alex? Are you actually having_, _oh what's the word…_feelings_?"

He doesn't mean to sound this mean or this spiteful but something in him snaps at the sight of her quivering frame and before he can stop himself, he's veering off script like a racecar flying off a cliff. She whips around to face him, enraged, raw fury in her eyes, which look like burning coals right now.

"You. Have. No. _Right._ Justin."

She comes one step closer to him with every word, looking more menacing and dangerous by the second. He involuntarily gulps and struggles to stand his ground. He's clearly crossed a line, scratch that, he's probably crossed them all. He sees the hurt behind her ire, and he wants to take it back, because damn it, she's still his little sister and this is just all so _wrong_ but…he's pretty pissed off, too, considering one thing and another. So in a way, he's entitled to his anger. (Right?)

She takes another step toward him and their noses are almost touching (she's wearing those goddamn platform heels again.) He wants to yell at her, blame her, or beg her to make it go away. But then he looks into her eyes and suddenly he's drained. Exhausted.

('Cause now she's the one begging him.)

"Alex…you can't ke-"

"Don't." She whispers, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears, and before he can stop himself, he leans down and bridges the gap between them.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! I decided to put author notes at the end of the story from now on, so that I don't bore you all right at the beginning.**

**So this is my first Jalex fic, and my first multichapter in a very long time. I should let you know, so that you don't get too confused, that I will be using some time jumps in the chapters to come, but I will mention the year at the top, so don't worry. Any questions you have plot-wise, will surely be answered as the story progresses. **

**I would like to mention that this story is an important endeavor to me, in the sense that I will be stepping outside my comfort zone, quite a lot. I've never really written incest before, and I don't usually ship it either, but I love Jalex. **

**Oh, another fun fact; the title of the fic is rather interesting because it has a literal and figurative meaning, in this context. Also, it's the name of a song by Andrew Belle, which I love so much, and if you haven't heard it, go listen to it now! **

**Anyway, I think that will be all, my good readers. Please drop a review while you're at it. Much appreciated. **


	3. Ch 2- My first, My last, My only

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WOWP OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

**A/N: Warning! Sexy scenes up ahead! xD**

_**Chapter 2-My first, My last, My only**_

_February, 2018: _

"Don't..." he moans against her lips. She leans deeper into the kiss, now slowly snaking her arms around his neck. He allows himself to succumb to her for a moment, and then jerks back from her face with an effort.

"I made a promise." His mouth feels dry, without the wetness of her lips on his, and the words feel hollow and empty, as they tumble out in a rush.

She clearly isn't interested in the words though-how utterly predictable- for she makes an impatient noise and tugs his face back towards hers, her fingers still pressed to the back of his neck.

"...Till death do us part."

She stops and blinks at him.

"So?"

"_So?! _Alex, I-"

"Promises," her eyes glitter dangerously, and she tilts her head to the side, "are meant to be broken."

"Bu-"

"Oh, surely _you_ know that, _brother_?"

After nearly five years, that...term (fucking _label_) shouldn't sting this much, but it does. There's nothing loving in the way she says it either; it's pure venom. Not that he can really blame her for it...

Almost as though she's aware of his train of thought -and he wouldn't be surprised in the least if she is-she leans in swiftly and kisses him before he can do anything about it. And once she starts, there really _is _nothing he can do about it. His hands drop down to her waist and his fingers trace small circles in the small of her back. Despite things like time and family and scruples and fidelity and how wrong, wrong, _wrong _this is...he can't deny how fucking _perfect _she feels in his embrace; how their lips meld together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, how her breath on his face sends every last coherent thought flying out of his brain, how-

She pulls away then, smiling; triumphant.

(She's always emerged the victor, one way or another.)

"You also know," she murmurs huskily, "That you don't really love her, the way you love _me_."

(And what way is that, exactly?)

She kisses him again, sucking on his bottom lip, with a light smirk. He fights back a moan and curses himself for being so weak, so powerless, when it comes to her. She's pretty much pinned him to the wall by now, and is removing his shirt buttons, one by one, slowly and tantalizingly. She gracefully lifts up a long, bare leg and sets them astride his hips. Unable to resist himself, he runs a finger along the pale expanse of bare skin on her thighs, and feels her shiver in response. He feels something building up in the pit of his stomach, something he hasn't felt in...forever. She runs a long, manicured hand along his chest, and he tightens his grip on her waist in response. Her kisses are getting quicker, breathier and more frenzied, and his own breathing is becoming more haggard and shallow as well. It sickens him to his stomach to feel this kind of lust and longing coursing through his veins, even after all this time; to feel his blood boil at the mere sight of her semi-naked body, and for his senses to feel revitalized at her most fleeting touch. He hates himself for doing this to Cami, and wrecking his perfect (empty) life. He hates himself for being unable to Just. Say. No.

"Oh _God, _Alex..."

"Shut up!" She pulls back, suddenly. "Just shut the fuck up!"

He gapes at her sudden mood change. Her eyes look like slits and her lips have turned into a thin line.

"You. Broke. Me." she's dangerously close and she looks downright lethal. If it weren't for the fact that her hands are shaking, he'd almost fear for his life due to the death grip she's got on him

"Oh, Alex..." His voice softens and before he knows it, he's cradling his baby sister in his arms, as she sobs into his bare chest. They're still in a rather compromising position, but he's got bigger worries than a few discarded clothes now (and isn't that ironic?)

"...I should _never_ have come back."

And although his rational mind completely agrees with her, for some reason, his heart still ends up plummeting into his stomach.

* * *

She snuggles up to him, nestling her beautiful blonde head into the crook of his neck. He's got an arm draped around her and he stares at the ceiling, unable to meet her gaze. (He's secretly perturbed by the fact that she seems awfully calm for someone who just had pretty _bad _sex.)She strokes his chest absentmindedly but if he were actually looking at her right now, he would see her lips pulled into a slight frown. She draws in a deep, long breath and he braces himself for the onslaught of questions that will inevitably come.

"...Why did she leave so suddenly? I thought she was here to stay for like, a week."

Justin's breath hitches in his throat and he involuntarily tightens his grip on her shoulder. Definitely not the first question he expects her to ask. If it were anyone else but Cami, and if she had been talking about _anyone _else but...her, then he would have almost believed it to be an attempt to lighten the mood in the form of mundane small talk. Seeing as she catches him off guard, however, his reaction to her words isn't very subtle. (Can she feel the _thump-thump-thump _of his heart?)

He swallows quickly-feeling her steely gaze trained to the side of his face- and struggles to redeem himself, knowing he must tread carefully;

"You know Alex," He shrugs, not coming off quite as casual as he's aiming for, "She's flighty and restless. Can't stay in one place long enough before she starts feeling bore-"

"Did you have a fight?"

"Wha-? No, w-why would you think that?"

He turns around to face her, eyes wide, mouth twitching. She turns around as well, pulling the bed sheet up to cover her chest. That little defensive action of hers makes his heart sink; she only does that when _they _have a fight. Her eyes are bright, electrifying and rather distrustful; but her gaze is steady, unwavering (unlike his, which is shifty and guilt-ridden.)

"You're not usually this..." she pauses, searching for a more tactful word, perhaps, "..._lifeless_ in bed, unless you're upset about something."

"_**Alex, look. Neither of us planned for this to happen, alright?"**_

His expression hardens and he looks back up at the ceiling. "I'm not upset."

"_**Well, at least you have a life now, Justin! I have **_**nothing!**_**"**_

She stares at him in disbelief, before quickly rearranging her features into a more gentle countenance, and then, rather cautiously,

"Justin, if you don't wanna talk about it right now, that's fine. But please...don't shut me out."

"_**You know what your problem is? As long as everything's easy, you don't care how screwed up things actually are. But when things get just a little rough, you're the first one to run. Damn it, I wanna make this right, Alex...but you won't let me in."**_

"I have to get up early tomorrow. Good night, Cami."

"_**You're no Saint either, Justin. If you truly felt nothing after what happened, **_**then why did you kiss me that night?**_**"**_

Her smile falters and he silently resents himself for being the cause behind the hurt in those pools of cerulean blue. She just lets out a tiny little sigh and then drops a chaste kiss on his lips before falling back on her pillow.

"Good night. You know I love you, Justin."

"..."

"_**Just tell me you don't love me and I'll go."**_

"_**Alex, you're my sister. O-Of course, I love you."**_

"_**Don't play dumb with me, Justin. You know what I mean. Go on, say it."**_

"_**Ale-"**_

"_**Say it!"**_

"_**...I don't love you."**_

(The next morning, his eyes are still fixated on the ceiling.)

* * *

_December, 2012:_

It's literally no surprise that his first time with her is his first time _ever. _

(Because she hasn't taken away enough already, right?)

He's secretly appalled at how...proficient she seems to be in this. He always knew Alex was wild but getting a live, physical demonstration of her prowess in this particular field is frankly rather disturbing.

(...And kinda hot.)

However, despite his novice status, she easily guides him through it, and gives him a thorough tour of her body (and fuck, _wow._)Even setting aside all that's wrong about this-which is, let's see, pretty much _everything_- he doesn't think he'll ever recover from this; this exhilarating, mind-blowing, heart-stopping sensation of just..._being alive_. And maybe it's pretty fucked up that his goddamn _sister _had to be the one to give him that experience, but hey, that doesn't imply that she's the only one who ever can.

(He later finds out that she really is.)

Besides, this whole thing is a mistake, a _huge _mistake, triggered by a moment of weakness (bring on the clichés, folks.) All they have to do is pretend it never happened and go back to their lives as normal. (That ship sailed long ago though, didn't it?) And deep down, he knows pretty fucking well that he should be ending this _right now, _but well, he's always been a finish-what-you-started kinda guy.

And he isn't generally the type to quell his logical, rational, reasoning side-which is currently flashing red alert signals all over his brain-but as her smirking (sexy) face looms into view, he's starting to think...he could _really_ go for round two.

(It's the beginning of the end.)

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry about the long wait! Before I forget, here's a shout out to my beta reader, Sapphire93. Thanks for everything!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed this story! It makes me so happy to see that this fandom-albeit, old-is still alive! Your words were very kind and encouraging, and I can only hope to live up to your expectations. I'll do my best, I promise! Your reviews egg me on, though, seriously. Please don't stop. I will sincerely try to be less irregular from now on. **

**Anyway, with this chapter, I have set the foundation of the story and explored all the timelines involved. Now we'll be slowly working our way up on all of them. The fun starts now! If anything in this chapter came across as a little cryptic, it was done intentionally. But if you're still confused, feel free to ask. I know too the feeling all too well.**

**Incidentally, how was the Jalex make-out scene? I'm not really used to writing those, but I hope it was sensual enough. I really want to bring out the mood, in each scene. **

**Also, did anyone notice that the first word of this chap was the same as the last word in the previous chap? xD**

**Con-crit is welcomed, but no flames please! **

**Once again, thank you, my wonderful readers. Please drop a review while you're at it! See ya soon! Next chap is gonna be much longer, so stay tuned! Love you all!^^**


	4. Ch 3- Stealthy Revelations

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WOWP OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

_**Chapter 3-Stealthy Revelations**_

_June, 2012:_

Justin is a perfectionist.

And like all perfectionists, he suffers from the fear of achieving anything less than what's _just right. _(He's a sort of modern day Goldilocks.) This kind of Justin-mentality inevitably leads to over thinking and overdoing and obsessing over every teeny tiny little detail. The situation is worsened by the additional pressure of this being a _first date, _which means that he has to make it perfect, even if it means moving heaven and earth to do so. He is currently facing a wardrobe issue (didn't he have more tasteful looking shirts?) and has worked himself up into a state. And of course, as the universe would have it, it is especially in such a desperate hour that the bane of his existence won't leave him in peace for even a moment.

_Clunk!_

"Gotcha!" She grins impishly, having successfully launched a spitball at his head.

"ALEX! Quit doing that! And for the last time, get out of my room!"

She plops down onto his bed and sticks her tongue out at him, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"You're such a buzz kill, Justin. I mean," She rolls over onto her back. "What's the big deal, anyway? You've gone on dates before, and I don't remember you spazzing out this bad, ever."

She's obviously teasing him and deriving inexplicable joy out of his misery, but there's also a hint of genuine curiosity in her words. He considers her for a moment, a slight frown playing on his features, and then he drops the (fifteenth) tie he'd been trying on, and joins her on the bed with a huge sigh. She gazes up at him, actually looking like she's paying attention, for once. His shoulders droop slightly, and he bites his lip before beginning;

"I-I don't know, Alex. Honestly? I know this sounds clichéd, but I've never met anyone like her before. And I know I'm a responsible, mature adult now, capable of handling relationships better now than I ever have before, but when I look into her eyes…I feel like a ten year old again, with a schoolboy crush. I can't think straight, and even when I can, I can't think of anybody or anything else but her. I feel like I've stumbled upon something special, that I never even realized I was looking for. I don't know if by some miracle she feels the same, but for some reason, she's given me a chance. When I asked her out, she said _yes_! And it's like I've got one shot to make an impression, to do this right, and to not screw things up. Sure, I've sometimes been a tad bit neurotic about all the things that could possibly go wrong, but for once, I feel justified in my fear. If I let her go, I don't think I could ever meet someone as…_perfect _as her, ever again. And this sounds crazy but, I guess what I'm trying to say is…I-I'm in love with her, Alex."

There's a note of wonderment almost bordering on awe in his last words. As weird as it is to be pouring his heart out to his trouble-making, apathetic, useless excuse of a sibling, he feels glad to have let it all out in the open; he feels ten times lighter now, even with the weight of realization hanging over him. His eyes glaze over and his lips turn upward in a tiny, almost shy smile. He sits there, just savoring the moment, as the impact of his own words washes over him. He's nearly forgotten who he's talking to when he hears a strange, almost inaudible choked up noise. He turns around in faint surprise to find his sister's face contorted up with an indecipherable expression. She blinks and _blushes _as soon as their eyes meet, then hurriedly clambers off the bed ungracefully. She stares at him for a second, wearing an uncharacteristic deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression.

"…You watch too many movies, Justin." She throws over her shoulder before basically bolting out of his room. He stares after her retreating form- still feeling rather dazed from his earlier revelation-a little confused. Then he realizes with a grin that he's finally managed to get her out of his room (something he's been unsuccessfully attempting to do all morning) and out of his hair, so to speak. He stands up, leans down, picks up the discarded tie with a smile, and mutters to himself,

"I _gotta _remember how I did that!"

* * *

"Well hey, she called you back, so there's really no reason for you to be so upse-"

"_Shut the hell up!_"

"…"

She involuntarily takes a step back, her face blanching. His back is to her, but she can tell he's blisteringly, uncontrollably furious. This time she's gone too far. She's managed to achieve what she's always been trying to: breaking Justin. Only, it's a hollow, joyless victory and she's starting to feel her throat go dry, which is definitely a first, and she feels her heart clogging up with an intense, blood-chilling fear.

She glances down warily at his clenched fists, and sees that they're so tight that his knuckles are white. Remorse is starting to kick in, despite being a rare-and relatively new-emotion for her. She's regretting her stupid prank more and more by the second when it starts to look like Justin's actually _fuming _with rage. This is probably her cue to quit while she's ahead and leave the scene before it gets messy. Unfortunately however, she's pathologically incapable of keeping quiet during moments like this, and so;

"Justin, look. I jus-"

"…Get out."

"No, wait! You have to listen to m-"

"_Get out right now, Alex._ Or I _swear _to God…"

She may be immature but she sure as hell isn't stupid; she takes the hint and makes a run for it.

(He stands there like a stone gargoyle, without budging an inch for another two whole hours.)

* * *

Justin Russo is no stranger to the antics of his crazy sibling.

In fact, her first prank as a toddler was pushing a bowl of oatmeal off the table and onto his head. Needless to say, she's significantly improved in the trouble-making business since then. Once she started getting a little better at magic, all it did was aid her in her wicked deeds (as opposed to training her for the Wizard Competition.) He often grew irritated, got exasperated, and continually reprimanded her, to no avail. However, he used to secretly reason with himself that after all, it was _Alex_; that was the way she was made. And as long as she wasn't causing major disruption to mankind, he could kinda sorta live with it. (Also, if he's being completely honest with himself, on the rare occasion that he isn't the target of her disastrous schemes, he's come to actually find her reckless behavior _endearing_.)

But this? This is beyond the fucking limit.

For the first time in his life, he's ashamed to admit, he simply saw red. In hindsight, 'creating a scene' in a fancy restaurant in response to a juvenile trick played by his kid sister isn't really the kind of thing he would like to add to his repertoire, but the startling realization that she had sabotaged everything he had worked so hard to plan out with the single intention of hurting him pretty much threw all logic and reason out the proverbial window. The worst part is, with all that's been said and done, the mind-boggling fact of the matter is, for the life of him…he just can't figure out-

"…_Why?_"

"Justin…"

"Why would you do that, Alex?" He whips around to face her, eyes blazing with hatred, anger, and…something else. "Why in the world would you do that to me?"

"…"

"Alex."

"…"

He crosses the space between them in two long strides, then grabs her shoulders and starts shaking her,

"_Answer me, damn it!_"

Her eyes are wide, petrified, and her mouth is open in a small 'O'. She gulps, and drops her head down, voice cracking as she speaks,

"You're hurting me, Justin."

He lessens his iron grip on her slightly, but doesn't completely release it. His voice is deathly calm now, eyes shining eerily in the faint light from his bedroom window,

"I'm not letting go until you tell me what the hell is going on in that messed up head of yours."

She looks up at him, and in that moment, she looks so fucking vulnerable; he's almost afraid she'll fall to pieces right there, in his arms. For a split second, he's appalled at himself for manhandling her this way, and then the part of his mind that's still bitter quickly reminds him why she deserves to be treated this way. There's a moment of pregnant silence, wherein she seems to be taking her own sweet time, presumably choosing her words carefully. Then, enunciating every single word so that he can't possibly misunderstand, she says;

"I don't want you to be with her."

"…_What?!_"

"That's right." Her voice is gaining strength now, there's even a slight hint of cockiness in her tone. "I don't want her to have you."

"W-wh- what? I mean, well, _why?_" He's absolutely flabbergasted now and doesn't know what to think as his mind seems to have drawn a total blank at her unexpected declaration. He doesn't even notice that his hands have slackened on her shoulders. He stares down at her in disbelief, unable to take in what she's insinuating.

She takes the opportunity to lean in and then her voice drops down to a hushed whisper,

"Why? Well, I don't know, Justin. Maybe I'm selfish that way. Maybe…" She shoots him a look completely and utterly devoid of innocence,

"…Maybe I just want you all to myself."

(And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the moment when all hell breaks loose.)

* * *

**A/N: And **_**that, **_**ladies and gentlemen, is the moment when the Jalex begins! xD**

**So, this update was pretty quick, huh? Hope you all enjoyed it. I mean, we've finally covered how this train wreck started, if you know what I mean. Honestly? This was sort of a whirlwind chapter 'cause I suddenly got this wave of inspiration that just hit me today and I had to pen it down before I lost it. I wrote a lot in a really short time, so for that, I give myself a pat on the back. Haha. Jokes aside, however, unfortunately I can't guarantee that the next chapter will be put up as quickly as this one was, because I'm going to start college in 2 weeks, so I've got lots of work to do. But I'll do my best, guys! Please be patient with me. We'll get there, one way or another. I promise. **

**Once again, huge thanks to my awesomely awesome beta, Sapphire93! This chapter was edited so fast! You're the best! **

**Thanks to my amazing reviewers too! I love you all, and I love that you're digging the story so far! I'm also honored that so many people are following it, but if you guys could also drop me a review while you're at it, I'd be so very happy. **

**Well, that's it for now. Until next time, fellow Jalex-ers! Ciao! **


	5. Ch 4-The Truth Is Hiding In Your Eyes

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WOWP OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

_**Chapter 4-The Truth Is Hiding In Your Eyes **_

_May, 2012:_

"Excuse me," comes a breathless voice behind him. He whips around, surprised, and finds himself face-to-face with one of the most gorgeous women he has ever laid eyes on. She's dressed in a simple black skirt and white blouse (and has stocking-clad legs that seem to go on forever.) Her eyes are a captivating shade of blue, with little flecks and swirls of green. Her hair cascades down her shoulders in two straight, silky sheets of gold. She's got a flawless complexion and a breathtaking smile, which she flashes at him sweetly and says,

"I just wanted to tell you, I found your seminar wonderful and enlightening. You seem to have such a way with words." She tilts her head slightly in an adorable manner and gazes up at him earnestly with big, blue eyes. He's pretty much rendered speechless for a moment or two, until he gets a hold of himself and realizes that he should probably say something.

"Oh, why, um, thank you. Thank you very much. Always a pleasure to be here." He speaks quickly, and smiles back at her, struggling to play it cool, subtly wiping a sweaty palm on the back of his pants.

"I can see that." She laughs gently, and the sound is almost musical. "I can tell that you're very dedicated to your work, Professor Russo."

"Please, call me Justin." He hastens to inform her, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Alright, Justin." She smiles again, and this time, there's a hint of playfulness in it. "Well, I have to go now, but it was very nice talking to you." She makes as if to leave and he feels a jolt of panic, for some reason.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" She turns around, looking at him curiously.

"I…uh, that is to say, there's going to…I mean, there might be another talk by me this Saturday. So, if you want, um, mayb-"

"I'll be sure to catch it." There's a twinkle in her eye and he finds himself inexplicably drawn to her lips, which are curved ever so slightly, and painted a taunting shade of red.

"Great! I, uh, look forward to it." He swallows and tries to straighten his expression, wanting to look professional.

"…Likewise." She whispers back, turning away quickly to conceal a full-fledged grin, and the faint blush that has appeared on her cheeks.

He stares after her, wearing the dazed expression of one who has suffered a recent blow to the head. It isn't until after quite a while that realization strikes;

"_Damn!_ I forgot to ask her name…"

* * *

_July 2012:_

It appears to be the cruel, twisted law of the universe that the more you desire to avoid someone, the more they are constantly thrown in your path. Even their parents seem to be unconsciously plotting against them, by forcing them to do chores together, seeing as they're both home for the summer and should be spending quality 'brother-sister' time together.

Justin, for his part, honestly hasn't been able to even meet his sister's eyes for longer than three seconds ever since…_that._ Seeing as he isn't very adept at concealing his emotions, the extent of his discomfiture around his sibling is painfully obvious, despite his best efforts. Alex on the other hand, is skilled in the art of deception; which is good because it prevents further suspicion from arising, but at the same time, is not so good because he can't tell how she's actually feeling about all this-assuming she's even capable of feeling anything apart from inappropriately timed hunger and a pathological need to ruin his life-behind her mask of indifference. For him, it's frustrating and confusing and seems to haunt his every waking (and lately, sleeping) moment. Coupled with the fact that things have just started going great with Cami, he can't afford to have this perpetually eating away at his brain. And while unlike Alex, he prefers upfront and honest confrontation, for some reason, he still can't seem to muster up the courage to actually bring it up in front of her without getting all tongue-tied about it. Not to mention, the only time they can discuss it, is when they're alone in either of their rooms, and if history is any indication, that seems to be a very risky plan of action, given the uncertainty in the state of mind of his reckless, unpredictable and highly unstable sibling. However, it's been long enough and he's starting to get tired of the awkwardness and the unsettling feeling of being left in the dark about whatever the hell is going on. Besides, considering the fact that it's Alex, her nonchalance could very well be genuine, therefore implying that there truly is nothing going on, which, now that he thinks about it, has got to be the most probable and plausible scenario.

(It's not like she could possibly be having _feelings _for him.)

If so, he muses, he should easily be able to sort this out, and put an end to this madness. After all, what happened, was just a momentary thing, and taking into account Alex's general disposition, could easily be attributed to temporary (or hitherto unrevealed) insanity. It never happened since, and it most likely never will again. So, there's really no reason to worry, is there? It's nothing, absolutely nothing.

(Only, it never is, is it?)

* * *

"I dunno what you're talking about." She shrugs coolly, upping the volume on her stereo.

He opens his mouth to retort, and then pauses. It occurs to him that he could simply take her word for it and leave it at that, and forget about this whole mess; walk away, unscathed. Only-

"You kissed me, Alex. _That's _what I'm talking about."

(-he's never really been good at the 'let's pretend it never happened' game.)

Her eyebrows rise just a fraction of an inch, and the change in her demeanor, if any, is imperceptible to the non-Justin eye ('cause damn, she's good-but not good enough.)

"Uh huh." She tosses out, carefully non-committal.

"Alex…" There's a note of warning in his tone.

She ignores him and ups the volume again, drowning out his voice. Irritated, he strides over and turns it off, ignoring her glares, and sits down on the edge of the bed. He inhales deeply and looks straight at her, determined to make things right. She's starting to look wary, and a tad bit pissed.

"Alex. Talk to me, please. We need to attain some closure about this, 'cause frankly, I'm losing my mind over here, alright?!" There's a hint of desperation in his voice, "I mean, I understand that in your own weird way, you're kinda protective of me or something and that maybe deep down, on some level, you don't like the idea of losing your big brother, but you have to know tha-"

"It's always about you, huh?" Her words cut across his own and pierce through his chest, like a steely knife. She snorts-but it's bitter and not at all humorous-and crosses her arms across her chest. "Why am I not even surprised?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Justin gapes at her, feeling a surge of indignation.

"Nothing." She mumbles quickly, eyes dropping, "It doesn't matter, anyway."

"No, it does, Alex!" He reaches out and touches her arm, silently imploring her to listen to him with his eyes. She freezes at the unexpected contact and stares at him, hesitating. He takes it as a good sign that she hasn't pushed him off (yet) or cringed at his touch and says, "Just tell me what it is, and I'll fix it."

(Something snaps.)

Her eyes widen for a second and a feral growl issues from her throat as she shoves him backwards and leaps off her bed.

"_No_, Justin, you cannot just go ahead and fix every-frikkin'-thing! So just stop it, okay? Stop trying to do that! There is _nothing_ to fix, and even if there was, it's not your job to do it, okay? For God's sake, you don't always have to play the goddamn hero."

He's too stunned to speak for a moment, and just stares at her blankly, trying to process all that she's said. She's looking at a corner of the wall, deliberately avoiding his eyes, and her face looks flushed. He scrambles to his feet and cautiously sits down on the bed again, never taking his eyes off her. Then he sighs and decides to try again,

"I'm not trying to be a…hero. I just want to understand what's going on with us, okay? Because, this? This is not normal sibling behavior. And I just wanna clear things up with you, alright?"

_**"I don't want you to be with her."**_

"…"

"Please?" He gives her a half smile, still a little rattled from her previous outburst. Suddenly, an odd look colors her face and she slowly walks around the bed and comes to stand in front of him. She's smirking slightly, a dangerous glint in her eyes;

"You know, _bro, _you're not completely faultless here either."

"What are you talking about?" He frowns, dimly registering her sudden proximity.

She leans in so close that their noses are touching, and whispers,

"I may have kissed you…but you _kissed me back._"

(Looks like he can now officially _kiss_ his 'normal life' goodbye.)

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait! Like I said, college preparations have really been swallowing up my time. However, I promised to take some time to work on this despite my busy schedule and here it is!**

**I would like to take a moment to thank my guest reviewers, seeing as I can't reply to their reviews. Thank you all so much! Your reviews are lovely and they really keep me going. I finally feel like the story is gaining momentum and (hopefully) heading in the direction I want it to.**

**Well, I really gotta go now. Stay tuned for the next update, people! Adios!**


	6. Ch 5- Love Is A Fickle Friend

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WOWP OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

_**Chapter 5: Love Is A Fickle Friend**_

_July, 2013:_

"So this is pretty fucked up, huh?" She throws out cheerfully as she turns on her side to face him.

He makes a loud hissing noise in response and turns to her with a tortured look in his eyes. She shrugs and yawns, stretching out a long, bare arm from under the covers. In spite of himself, his eyes skim across the contours and curves of her body, now swathed in a thin white blanket that barely covers anything. He suppresses a groan and feels a burning sensation in his throat, like an insatiable thirst for-

She stretches out a long, pale finger and caresses the side of his face, an uncharacteristically soft expression on her face. He simply stares at her, caught off guard, unsure of how to respond to it-to any of it. Somehow, however, her stroking seems to calm and relax him; he finds himself no longer hyperventilating but just drinking in the moment. It feels like forever.

(A small part of him wishes that were true.)

He closes his eyes then, shutting off all his senses except the feel of her warm, gentle hand touching his face. Try as he might, he just can't bring himself to think about everything that's wrong with this. He just wants to be. It's an almost visceral feeling and he finds that he just can't get enough. A faint smile flits across his face and he stretches out his own hand toward her face, cupping her cheek and rubbing it with his thumb.

His eyes shoot open when he feels the wetness. He freezes as he takes in the sight of his little sister gazing up at him with wet eyes, tear tracks glistening down her face.

"…A-Alex?"

Her face crumbles at this and he feels a bolt of panic streaking across his chest as the realization of how much he's probably damaged her hits him (because Alex never, ever _cries_.) All he wants now, in this moment, is to take away her pain and make it his own. He hates himself for wanting (and _craving_) her so badly and yet, not being able to give her anything in return. And the irony of it is that, with Alex, it's always been take, take, take. For once, however, it seems like the tables have been turned and he's just not quite sure how-

"I love you."

It astounds him how utterly sure and certain she sounds, the words loud and clear, despite the tears clouding her vision and clogging her throat. His vision blurs a little as well and he fights back the choking feeling in the back of his throat. He closes his eyes and pulls her in, scooping her into his arms and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry, Alex. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

(He spends the night crying into her shoulder and apologizing into her hair.)

* * *

"I-I don't know what to say, Justin."

Her eyes are wide, with hidden ecstasy and open uncertainty.

"I love you, Cami."

He smiles at her encouragingly, looking straight into her eyes as he says this, to show her that his words are true.

(A tiny voice inside his head tells him that it's more for his sake than hers.)

Her gaze softens and she visibly relaxes. She squeezes one of his hands and leans in to kiss him. He smiles in relief as their lips come in contact. She leans back and stretches out her hand for the ring, giving him a shy grin;

"…Yes, I will marry you."

(And there's just a little less joy than he's actually supposed to feel.)

* * *

"_If any person here can show cause why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."_

(It takes everything in him not to turn and look.)

"…_in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer…"_

(He feels like his lips have been stuck together with super glue.)

"…_for better or for worse for as long as you both shall live?"_

(It feels like he hasn't blinked even once since the start of the ceremony.)

"_With this ring, I thee wed."_

(He almost drops the ring because his hands are so sweaty.)

"_With the power vested in me by God…"_

(She looks stunning in white; like an angel sent from heaven.)

"…_you may now kiss the bride."_

(He finally breaks and turns to look at _he_r.)

His mom is sobbing into a napkin and everybody is congratulating him and shaking his hand. He smiles back and gives all the right responses. Cami's small, warm hand is securely placed in his and her eyes are shining with happiness.

(Except…it's not her blue eyes emblazoned in the back of his eyelids right now.)

He catches a glimpse of a pale pink skirt and a sheet of dark hair disappearing around a corner. He nearly stumbles and falls but manages to catch himself just in time. He enters the limo with Cami by his side and sinks into the leather seat and closes his eyes. He feels tired, and something else, which he supposes is happiness, for they say your wedding day is a day you'll never forget.

(But he knows he'll never forget the look in her eyes.)

* * *

**A/N: Oh. My. God.**

**I am sooooooo sorry for the super long delay in updating! I just started college a month ago and it's been kinda hectic. I would be lying if I said I didn't have any free time, because I did. But the problem was that I had neither the mood nor the inclination to write anything. :|**

**Anyway, please forgive me, everyone. I've been feeling so guilty about not updating so I finally pulled myself together to write this chapter. I will sincerely try to make the next update faster. **

**Also, this was written super speedily and hasn't been edited yet, so my apologies if it's kinda crappy. Hope it doesn't suck majorly.**

**See you all soon. Real soon, I promise! Bye! R&R please! **


End file.
